Left 4 Dead: The Beginning
by Blaze651
Summary: The infected are rampaging and our four favorite survivors are struggling to survive...but how did they meet up? how did they make it to the Greenhouse before they saw the cargo plane that meant their escape, and...what caused the infection?..
1. Tough Times

Louis sat down at his desk inside of his cubicle, He heard the coughs of almost all of his coworkers and he didn't care, it seemed that he grew an immunity to what everybody was catching, even the boss was sick but that didn't stop anyone from coming in to work. The company was going downhill and they need every that can walk to clock in.

"Hey Louis , -Ahem- excuse me, Louis, did ya get todays newspaper?"

"No J I didn't have a chance to"

"well you should go look at it, the curfew keeps getting earlier and earlier, now its back up to 6!"

Louis glanced up at his friend Jerry. Jerry was Louis's good friend, they did everything together, no matter what the risk is these two guys are unstoppable, or so they thought.

"Seriously? Well looks like I'll be leaving early" Louis looked at his watch, stood up and grabbed his laptop, rubbing his bald head and fixing his tie.

"alright then dude Ill see ya tomorrow" Jerry waved and walked back over to his desk.

Louis stood on the sidewalk and looked around, it was eerily silent. The only noise was the sound of a nearby flame, probably produced from a barrel of trash that a hobo is using Louis figured. He started towards his car, parked down the street infront of a gas station. "dam, next time I should park closer-" Louis was cut off by the sound of a loud hiss followed by something that sounded like metal falling to the floor, a loud scream, then an explosion.

Louis backed into an alley way and stuck his head out as the explosion seemed like a trigger for chaos, cars speeding down the street, people running down the street some getting hit by the crazy cars. Louis looked up as he heard a crash and saw what looked like Jerry flying out of the office window with someone on top of him, Louis's mouth was wide open when He realized that whatever that was on top of jerry not only flung him out of the window it jumped onto the wounded man and started ripping him to shreds.

***************************************************************

Zoey sighed as she heard the call of her friends in front of her. Naturally, she looked up and smiled, and walked towards them. She looked deep in thought, and out of body. Her stare was distant and blank. Her friends followed her eyesight, which lead to a random clothes store.

"Zoey, if you want to look in that shop, then let's go, I mean, it is a mall, right?"

Her friend Stephanie said as Zoey quickly snapped back into reality.

"What? No, I'm just thinking about things…"

Zoey said as her friends and her walked through the mall, looking at the windows, seeing what each shop has. She felt a little light headed, as she asked if she could sit down on the bench for a minute. Her friends complied, and gave a nod. They sat down on the bench, and Zoey closed her eyes, trying to rest herself for a few seconds.

"Zoey, what's wrong? You feeling okay?"

Zoey looked up at her friend and gave a slight smile.

"Yeah… Just didn't get enough sleep last night… Had a long day of work yesterday.. Alright, Let's go, I'm alright now.

Zoey and her friends got up, and continued to walk around the mall.

"Hey, did you hear about the new curfew?"

Her friends said as she pulled out her iPhone, opening the New York Times application.

"You're right.. This is not good.. Well, I better get home, I need to get some rest.. Really tired guys, Sorry."

Zoey calmly sighed, and smiled at her friends.

"Thanks for hanging out with me today, love you guys."

Zoey continued to walk forward, as the exit was just adjacent from them. She opened the door, and started to walk across the street. She took a left, and started to think to herself.

_Why does today seem so quiet.. Light headed.. .Tired.. Today is to-_

Zoey's thoughts were cut short as she heard a car screech on the street and crash into the mall next to her. She started to hear screaming and saw crowds upon crowds of people running. She looked up, and saw people falling off the roof of the mall. She saw her friend, falling off, but something on her, following her with the fall. She saw her friend fall onto the ground, blood spraying out of her sides. She was screaming, and her eyes slowly rolled up to the back of her head, and her body went limp; Soaked in blood

Zoey screamed at the sight of her friends death, and started to cry. She could not see the thing that took her friends life, as it's face and body was concealed in a hoodie.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT THING!? WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!?"

Zoey screamed as she looked around. She heard a scream, and looked back to the thing that took her friends life. It lunged at her, but missed. Zoey quickly juked around it and ran towards a fire escape leading to the top of the mall. She continued to climb it, and ran to the emergency exit . She heard a bunch of screams as she continued to run up the stairs. She quickly glanced at her watch. 5:42. It almost hit curfew. She started to cry again as she continued to run. She reached an alley way, which was dark and dank. It was humid, and had the smell of garbage. She sat down on the fire escape, and started to breathe slowly, trying to catch her breath. Not long after, she began to cry. The sight of her friends life being taken away was very hard for her to comprehend.

********************************************************************************

Bill looked at his many photo's on the top of his wardrobe. He sighed as he saw many of his comrades in a picture he was eyeing, as many of his friends died in war. He continued to walk around his home, where many pictures and art hung around the walls and on tables. He saw his friends M4A1 assault rifle that was encased in a golden frame. This gun was special to him, as it was his close comrade's weapon.

"A lot of lives were taken.. And damn it sucks to know I took some of 'em. But hell, that's life, isn't it John?"

Bill stared at a picture with him and his friend John, His comrade that fought the war with him. Wherever he went, John backed him up. They were like two peas in a pie. Bill decided to rest himself on the couch. He looked up at the wall adjacent from him, and saw many trophies he received. He saw the Purple Heart that he received. It reminded him of the pain he held with him when he received that fatal injury. He felt the pain like it was just yesterday. He felt his spine fire up. He decided to drown his pain out with T.V. He turned his TV on and laid back, hoping to receive a good bit of entertainment.

"This just in, there's monsters rampaging the city, no one knows where they came from, but they're destroying the city! An evacuation is occurring, and we shall update you with the status as soon as possible! Thi-"

The newscast was cut short, with the anchor being dragged away by a tongue like substance. The image cut off, as the Emergency Alert Message came up. Bill looked outside, only to see silence, and hear distant screams.

"Looks like it's time to break out the old guns, Eh John?"

Bill followed those words with him pulling down his golden cased M4A1. He took a hammer and broke open the glass, grabbing the M4A1. He walked to his room, and pulled out a handgun and some extra ammo clips just incase. He looked back at his pictures, and saluted them all. He then walked to his wardrobe, put on his jacket he wore to his award ceremony, where he received his Purple Heart medal. He pulled out his Beret, which held a medal for outstanding bravery in the field of combat.

"Let's kill these bastards from hell."

Bill opened the front door of his home, as he took a picture of His friend John and him. He folded it and stuffed it into his shirt pocket, hoping for John to guide him to help and survival. He stepped outside his house, seeing a few people turning around. Their skin was white, and their face was covered in blood. He stared at them, as he waited to see what they would do. He took his gun off safety, and got ready for fire. The three people started running at him, screaming in a distinctive scream. Bill quickly raised his gun and fired at each of them.

"Looks like I still got it.. Heheheh…"

Bill walked straight, as he continued to keep alert for any zombies that may come at him. He heard a type of humming voice. It changed from a singing voice to a crying sound. Bill quickly looked around, as he thought that there may be another survivor. He saw a door, and put his ear to it. He heard the crying coming from inside that door. He opened it slowly, and turned his flashlight on.

"Hello? Is anyone in here?"

Bill continued to scout around, trying to find the source of the noise. He started to get closer to the noise. The crying stopped, and it turned into a singing cry. He turned a corner, and saw an odd looking woman sitting on the floor. He shined the light to her.

"Hey, stop your crying, I'm here to help you."

The odd woman turned and saw the light and Bill. She rose up, and began to scream and reveal her bloody claws.

"JEEZ-US CHRIST!"

She ran toward Bill, as Bill took the retaliation of running away. She swiped her claws at him. Bill quickly rolled away, but still felt the impact. He turned around and began to shoot her in the head. He saw her trying to continue, but she slowly fell to the floor, along with a cry.

"Holy fucking shit… She's just like a Witch.. Evil bitch that tricks you with just sights and sounds.."

Bill got up and dusted himself off. The scratch on the back of his uniform was a reminder of never to shine his light, or go near one of those things.


	2. New Friends?

Francis ran out of the gas station store when he saw the first spark fly from the gas tanks and hit the window.

"shit, move, move, move" he kept repeating to himself as the hissing noise kept getting louder and louder, finally the tanks exploded and Francis was sent flying passed the front of a speeding truck into an alleyway.

"just in time" Francis mumbled as he saw the insane cars ramming into the wave of people running down the street. "I wonder what the hell is going on..this is fucking insane!" The cars disappeared down the street and left behind the men and women that where ran over, some people where even beating each other into bloody pulps. Francis turned and started to run down the alley way as some of the people that where ripping each other apart turned to him and started after him. "what the hell did I do!?" Francis yelled as his pursuers got closer and closer to him

"Duck Dammit!" A man stepped in front of Francis and aimed his machine gun, Francis kneeled down and the man fired hitting the three things that where chasing Francis

"god dam dude..nice aim" Francis chuckled and caught the pistol that was tossed over to him

"stay close, tell me when your reloading, you have my back I got yours..and always have this flashlight on..got that?"

"yea, I got it..old bag"

"That's Bill to you-"

"old bag Bill..hey that sorta rhymes!"

"can we continue? Theres a gun pawn shop down the street and we need to get there"

"Alright Grandpa, lets move..and call me Francis"

(**********)

Louis staggered down he street, He was slowly getting tired and he somehow managed to get away from the blood thirsty things that where running around the city tearing people apart

"Jerry…" Louis held his head, rubbing his right eye with the palm of his hand. "god Jerry..why?" he said in between sobs. The noises of mans struggle for survival didn't help Louis at all as he continued to cry and make his way down the street, not sure where he was headed to.

"There has to be someone else out here..I cant be the only one..I mean after all of those people I would…expect to hear more gunshots..its even passed curfew..I should be getting arrested right now!" Louis said to himself.

He stopped as he walked by an alleyway and heard a soft crying noise "hmm, another survivor?.." Louis looked around the alley way until he spotted a girl sitting down on the fire escape " Hey!, Hey! Are You-" Louis was cut off by the ground suddenly trembling under him "what the hell..?" He looked around as everything started to shake more violently. The girl on the Fire escape looked down at Louis, averted her view to something out of his view, then back to Louis

"RUN!" she yelled as she pointed at something. Louis raised his eyebrow, then he saw what she was telling him to run from as a slab of cement flew past him into the building behind him. "What the fuck is that!" Louis yelled and started running away from the giant hulk like monster.

*************

Francis took out the auto shotgun he got from the gun shop him and Bill reached

"you heard that Francis?...sounds like someone out there needs help…lets go" Bill ran out into the street, looked to his right and started firing his gun like a mad man

"Bill what the hell are you doin?!" Francis said, unable to see what Bill was shooting at

"Come out here and look, holy shit this is unbelievable!" Bill screamed

Francis walked out and the ground started shaking "what is this an earthquake?..how the hell is there an earth-…oh…fuck" His mouth hung open when he saw Bills target. A giant yellowish-brown Steroid using Hulk like infected, running after a man that was wearing what seemed like to Francis a business suit.

"Come on Francis what're you doing we gotta help him!" Bill said and ran closer to the giant "Hey you! Catch!" Bill flung a Uzi over to the man, then continued loading bullets into the giant infected.

Francis forced his legs to move and got closer "Take this you big piece of shit!" He yelled pumping his shotgun. Bullets slammed into the things flesh but nothing seemed to hurt it, It didn't even flinch a bit when the man getting chased started shooting it with the uzi. "this is hopeless old man we need a new plan!"

"Im trying to come up with something, just keep shooting this dam thing!" Bill said as he focus on shooting the things head, he tried to com up with a different approach to take it down.

**************

Zoey stood on the fir escape, trying to think of a way she could help the three men that where clearly struggling to take the monster down.

"shit..think think think..mabye.." Zoey looked at the window next to her that lead into a room inside of the apartment "its worth a shot" she sighed and kicked the window, all the glass shooting inside of the room. "ok, ok need some alcohol" Zoey ran into the kitchen and looked inside the refrigerator, taking out what looked like a glass bottle of beer and another glass bottle of an unknown substance.

"ok, lighter..lighter..oh god is on my side today" Zoey grabbed a lighter from off of the kitchen table, took a napkin and ran back to the fire escape "HEY! HEADS UP!" Zoey yelled and stuck the napkin into a bottle, shook it a little, lit the napkin on fire and threw it towards the big infected thing. "Oh hell yea ! perfect hit right in the head, that must burn"

Zoey chuckled as the infected started to slow down "I guess this thing isn't invincible..it just takes a long time to kill…I better get down there" Zoey ran down the fire escape, making her way down onto the street.

"Nice aim girl!" one of the men walked over to Zoey and gave her a high five "thanks, nice shotgun..got anything for me?" she smiled.

"hey Bill, give her one of your pistols, and if ya have another gun let her use it. Hopefully we'll find more later.

Bill nodded "yea, hopefully" He said handing Zoey two pistols "that's all I have for now, but we got a lot of ammo for those so you should be set so we can get to a safe place..oh yea, Im Bill, This dunce over here is Francis and..you two are?" Zoey glanced next to her and saw another man, the one that was being chased, step next to her.

"Im Louis, Thanks for the help back there..I think Im gonna call that thing a Tank..it just doesn't stop"

Zoey smiled "my names Zoey, smart thinking Louis, I was actually thinking of what we can-" Zoey was cut off by something wrapping around her, it felt slimy as it wrapped around her arms and she realized it was a tongue when it started dragging her away "Guys! Help!"

Bill and Francis started shooting at the infected that was holding Zoey by its tongue when Louis ran up to Zoey and hit the tongue with the butt of his gun, forcing it to retract back into the infecteds mouth

Francis scratched his head when the infected started coughing "hmm, is that what happens if you turn into one of those after smoking…looks like I wont be getting a cig"

Bill kept shooting at it until it exploded into a cloud of smoke "oh I don't care, if I don't get a light soon Im gonna go crazy" he said cracking his arm.

Francis sighed "just keep thinkin you need the smoke, Ill be the one to kill ya Grandpa"

"yea, yea shut up Im not the one with a big head and a small brain now am I?"

"hey guys..we need to find somewhere safe to stay so can you hold your arguments until we get to a better place?" Zoey laughed and the four started down the street , slowly searching every apartment they can stay in.


	3. Trouble

A/N: yea..this one might seem a little rushed but I had to put it up, gives me more time to think about what Im gonna do for the rest of the story

*****************

"we are lucky as hell that we found this safe room..who the hell do you think made this?" Zoey said sitting down on a chair that stood next to a table with guns, ammo and a few first aid kits on it. The four had been patrolling the street when they saw a few other people running towards this area so they followed them into a building that had a room with a barred metal door, painted red. The building they went into seemed like a school, the safe house was what was the schools gym building, one door at the front, a door at the back and two locker rooms.

"probably the military or something..mabye some lucky guys had some metal doors lying around" Louis chuckled

"heh, yea" Zoey smiled

"alright..since we're sitting here..we have to think, how many different kinds of those.."zombies" can there be..because before I grouped up with Francis I met one that was crazy..it would sit there in one spot rocking back and forth, crying and sobbing..and then the crying turned to singing..then back to crying. I thought it was another survivor so I went to go check it out, when I got close to her, she stood up started screaming and running at me. She had these really long fingernails, claws that where stained red, I rolled out of the way and started running but she got my back so now I have to get a new uniform..dammit" Bill explained showing the three the tear on the back of his jacket.

"dam…that's fucked up..what the hell would cause all this to happen? Who would make this happen? That's if its anyones fault.." Louis said crossing his arms and looking at the floor. Zoey shrugged and rested her head on the table as she saw more people starting to reach the safe room.

Louis looked up when he heard someone giving out orders "looks like the police are here" He said walking over to receive four of the sleeping bags that where provided. "hey Zoey, take this we all need to get some sleep" he said handing a sleeping bag to Zoey when he saw here sleeping with her head on a table.

"Thanks" Zoey nodded

Louis smiled and walked over to Bill and Francis handing them both a sleeping bags "we gotta get some sleep" he nodded

Bill agreed "Alright..but in the morning if worse comes to worse and we need to move, we don't leave without each other unless we know the other is dead..those are my guns your holding there" He pointed

"Right" Francis laid the bag down and climbed inside "this is gonna be a long night" he sighed and closed his eyes

Louis stood with his back against the wall, he was still mad about what happened to jerry "there has to be something I can do.." he said when he saw the police officials where walking around confiscating the weapons every civilian held. "hey, sir can I ask ya something?"

"yea, go ahead" the police officer said grabbing a pistol from a man and putting it in a garbage bag.

"alright, since we're already here and it seems like no other people know where to find this safe house, cant you guys start bringing us to a safe place or something?"

"hm, I understand what you mean, but we have orders to wait for the military to get here, so when can start transporting you guys to a safe place, for now…Im afraid this is all we can do…and I'm gonna have to ask you to hand over that weapon..we might need it for tonight"

Louis raised an eyebrow "Im sorry sir, but I cant do that I need some protection..just incase..I dont want another one of those big guys to get in here and Im still half asleep with no protection"

The officer stopped "you mean, one of those big yellow infected..huge muscles, tongue hanging out of their mouth?....you've seen one of those? How did you get away, may I ask"

Louis smirked "Well, me and…lets say my other three…friends, we killed it"

The officer took out his radio "you really killed a tank!? Just four of you?....alright let me see what I can do then……sir….sergeant?...we have four survivors in the Safe house that's on John and Raynor avenue…they have weapons on them, and they claimed that they have fought and killed a tank…yea four of them…yea a Tank sir..yes I know what a tank is sir…well sir we need all of the help we can get and if these guys actually did take down a tank it seems like they know what they're doing…uh huh..yes sir" The officer looked at Louis after speaking with his sergeant on the radio "alright..who are the other three?"

Louis brought the man over to the three that where sleeping " you four..took down a tank?...wow..must be better then you guys look" The officer lead Louis to the front while telling him about the names of infected and what was happening..well about what he thought was happening

"yes, ok so those things that pounce and leap in the air are called Hunters, those infected with the long tongues are called smokers, the one that crys and sings is a witch, theres one called a boomer..Im guessing you haven't seen them yet. What they do is throw up on you, and their vomit attracts other infected to you, and when you shoot them they explode, so their vomit just flys everywhere. Then theres the tank..you've already seen what that one can do, and then theres just the normal infected and all they do is beat the living shit out of you" The officer chuckled as him and Louis made it outside to the barricade the police where putting up.

"wow, this is serious..do ya know how this all started?" Louis asked as he heard some gunshots coming form someone behind him.

"no, we weren't told, only the military people where told about that..hopefully if we get through this we'll find out though…"

Bill sat up, he wasn't able to go to sleep so he got up and started to walk around and make small talk with other survivors.

"oh, that's a bad scratch you got there dude, looks like it missed your skin by a few inches" A man said, making Bill turn around "yea, one of 'em almost got me, I rolled out of the way just in time…god can you believe whats happening here?"

"no I cant..this is unreal, I thought I was a dream when I saw everyone running away from those things…anyway…Im Ryan, nice to meet you..I guess under these circumstances this is the best Ill be able to meet someone" The man smiled and stuck out his hand

"Im Bill, yea nice to meet you two" he chuckled and shook Ryans hand "I've seen stuff in war..but this is just too much..torture is nothing compared to this.."

Ryan nodded "god, too much for one night…theres so much going on I cant go to sleep, you get what I mean?"

"yea, yea, that's why Im walkin around, Im trying to get some of this off of my mind so I can get a wink of sleep. So when I wake up Ill actually be able to move if we have to"

"uh huh…well…nice meetin you Bill, Ill make sure to stick with you, if things do get bad..Im gonna go back to trying to get some sleep"

"alright, night ryan..Im gonna try and sleep too" Bill walked over back to his spot next to Francis and Zoey, back into his sleeping bag and tried to get some much needed sleep as Louis walked back over and got into his sleeping bag next to Zoey

"where were you?"

Louis looked over at Bill "I was talking to one of the officers, he let us keep our guns cause I told them how we killed that tank, and he told me a lot about these things, they're called infected and theres a lot of different types of them"

Louis continued telling Bill about the other infected and what they can do as the lights started to dim down and people started going to sleep.

*****************

"SHIT, EVERYONE WAKE UP GO THROUGH THE BACK DOOR, WE HAVE A WAVE OF INFECTED AND A TANK COMING STRAIGHT FOR US EVERYONE MOVE WE NEED TO MOVE NOW!" The loud speaker cackled as the lights flicked on. Zoey, Louis, Bill and Francis stood up right when they heard 'wake up'

"alright, hey Ryan! Lets go move with us!" Bill said signaling Ryan to the four "here take this" Bill handed Ryan the shotgun that sat on the table next to them.

"alright guys lets move" Francis pumped his shotgun as the back door swung open and all the survivors started swarming out running into an alley way then out into the street

"Everyone we have to move down this street to the next safe house, the building is that factory over there, make it as fast as you can, we will hold off the infected until you get to the house!" the police officers yelled as they where shooting infected

The five where the last people to make it out of the Gym, shooting the infected that cam through the front door and as they made it out to the street, the Tank smashed through the wall into the alley way.

"shit HERE COMES THE TANK!" Louis yelled as they started running down the street all five shooting at the Tank that was smashing everything in its way.

Ryan smashed the trigger of the shotgun as the bullets just keep slamming into the tank "how long does it take to kill this thing!?"

"along time, now keep shooting we're almost to the safe house!" Bill yelled as the Police men took over and started to stop the tank with a barrage of bullets

"we got him!, now all that's left is the normal infected!, you five, get in the safe house we'll take it from here!"

Zoey walked into the house and dropped to her knees breathing heavily "holy shit that was close.."

"yea..you can say that again.." Louis looked around, seeing everyone on the floor trying to cacth their breath.

"BOOMER!"

"THERES A WITCH IN THAT CROWD SHE IS PISSED!" Francis heard the police yelling from outside, then he heard what sounded like vomiting.

Louis walked over to the nearby window and was frightened by the sight he saw, the police team was being torn apart by the infected and a witch "Hey! We have to keep moving! They didn't stand a chance!"

Louis yelled over all of the talking as the front door, being as it wasn't one of the metal ones, flew open and infected started to come in. The five started up the stairs of the factory, shooting the infected that chased after them as the other survivors where being torn apart by the hordes of infected that came into the building.

Francis kept pumping his shotgun into the crowd while looking for an exit "over there!" he pointed towards a door that led back to an alley way "Go! Me and Ryan'll hold these guys off" He yelled as Louis, Bill and Zoey made a run for the exit.

The three made it to the exit and Zoey stuck her head back into the door "Come on guys hurry!" She yelled, Francis and Ryan sprinted for the exit with the horde right behind them. As Francis and ryan came through the door, Zoey slammed it into the infecteds face.

"alright, we have to move fast..and slowly" Bill said as the five walked out into the street

"back to where we began eh?..well watch for hunters..and there might be a safe house down this way so, keep an eye out for that too" Louis smirked as the five survivors made their slow sweep down the street


	4. Thoughts

"Theres a safe room up ahead!" Louis yelled as he heard a voice, singing. He looked around wondering what it could be, when Bill laid his hand on Louis's shoulder

"turn your light off dammit it's a witch!" Bill hissed after repeating himself many times

"oh yea sorry sorry" Louis snapped out of his trance and flicked off the flash light

"sorry wont help when we're being ripped to shreds" Francis smirked

"Francis shut up, lets go" Zoey said and looked left and right trying to spot the witch before they got too close. Bill walked ahead checking every corner that caught his eye

"come on you guys gotta keep up" Bill said as Ryan walked over to his side

"Bill, we should try and take it slow…we need to get to that safe room but yea if we get hasty its all over-" Ryan said as a gunshot echoed down the street. Everyone looked around wondering where the shot came from as a man in black stepped from an alleyway with an m16 resting on his shoulder. The man put his finger up to his ear

"the witch is down…hmm theres five survivors and they match that description from the over run factory a few blocks down, what are your orders?....alright sir, Allen out" The man walked towards Bill and put his hand out for a handshake "hello, your Bill I assume? Im here to bring you guys to my outpost, you guys might have some info we need about these infected"

Bill raised his brow and shook the mans hand "private?"

"private first class, Allen, sir"

"position?

"Echo company, 1st platoon sergeant..now follow me please" Allen started walking back down the alley way past the witch's dead body, followed by Ryan, Bill, Zoey, Louis and Francis. They moved swiftly still alert as they always heard afew occasional screams, gunshots and foot steps.

"swat team huh?"

"yes..now, stay close..you don't want to be dragged away by a smo-" Allen was cut off by a Hunter that lept past him and onto Bill forcing everyone to stumble back

"get it off!" Bill started screaming as it started to scratch him open. Allen ran and grabbed the hunter by its hoodie throwing it into a wall then shooting it in the head as the blood curdling scream turned into a wimper. Bill stood up holding his side "th…thanks…" he said, everyone staring at the Hunters limp body, speechless.

"like I was saying, you don't want to be dragged away by a smoker..and no problem Bill" Allen said and continued walking through the alleyway.

*******

"this is great…more and more cops..like we need any, I shouldn't of went for that gas station..I should have just stayed in my dam town, I would of made so money..dammit" Francis mumbled under his breath.

Louis looked over at Francis as they walked into the SWAT teams outpost "what you talkin about?"

"oh you heard that, well before I met old man Bill I was in heaven, I stayed in my old town until I stopped at a gas station, and while I was there something went wrong with the gas tank and it exploded..and after running from those infected bill saved me-"

"come on you two" Bill cut them off as Allen was walking around showing them around the building.

Once Allen was done he showed them to where they would be resting Louis and Francis sat down inside of the small room.

"alright Im gonna need two of you to come with me and talk to the corporal" Allen said, Zoey and Bill went with him leaving Francis, Louis and Ryan inside of the safe room.

"alright…seems like this is the time to tell ya what happened before I got stuck with the old head..well earlier today..or yesterday was it?..well I was in my apartment room…"

*****

Francis sat down drinking a beer and watching TV "another boring day" he reapeted as he kept flipping through channels , crushing the beer can as he chugged its contents. "hmm..is this all Im gonna do today..I gotta get out and..steal some shit-" Francis glanced out the window when he heard screams and afew gunshots. "what the fuck is goin on out here!" he yelled, sticking his head out the window. Francis walked over to his phone as it started ringing "hello?"

"Francis! Holy shit, get outside look at all this shit!, we can take whatever we want! No fucking cops nothing! Get out while you have a chance to take the good stuff, I dunno what this is about but its fucking amazing!"

Francis laughed and threw the phone at the wall then ran out the door and over to the bank, since he lived down the street from it, it wasn't that long of a run.

Francis arrived at the bank not too long after his friend had given him the call. He saw nothing but chaos and people screaming, gun fire blaring throughout the city. He looked around and didn't see his friend.

"Hey John, you out there!?"

Francis yelled as he didn't hear him over the screaming. He went inside the bank and looked around. He didn't see anything but torn up bodies and a handgun laying on the floor.

"What the hell happened to all these people.. Hey, free gun, I'm not complaining."

Francis did a short laugh as he picked up the stray handgun. He inspected to see if it was damaged, and if the clip was fully loaded. Much to his surprise, the gun wasn't in any damage and was fully loaded. It seemed fresh out of the factory. He took the holster from the cop's corpse, and snugged the gun into there. He continued outside went inside a few stores. He looked around, and saw nothing that interested him. One thing caught his eye, and that was a vest. It was perfect leather, and had a bit of style, coming from little rips and tears in the center of the vest. Francis quickly took the vest off the rack and slipped into it.

"Aw hell yeah.."

Francis continued out to the center of the street, where he saw someone slowly tredding towards him.

"What do you want?... What's wrong with your face?"

Francis quickly pulled the gun out of the holster, and got ready to fire. The person stopped in its tracks, and stood there. Francis seemed a bit confused, and put his gun down. Before his gun fully rested, the person jetted towards him, and screamed, blood spraying out of its mouth from the speed it was running. Francis quickly started to step back, and began to unload the clip into the person. It slowly fell to the floor, and stopped overall movement.

"What the hell was that thing.. Looked just like a thing out of George a. Romero's movies.."

Francis kept the gun in his hand, alert, as he continued to walk around the street. He stopped as he saw another zombie infront of him.

"Wanna join all your other friends in hell?"

The zombie didn't seem to retaliate, or move at all for that fact. It stayed stationary, as if it was in a deep sleep. Francis shot the zombie in the head, and put the gun down, not seeing any more zombies. Francis turned around as he heard a scream. He saw his friend John running from a zombie. But this was different from the one Francis had encountered earlier. This one seemed a lot fatter, with weird shaped packets of skin flapping from its body.

"JOHN!"

Francis followed his screaming by shooting the thing that was following John. When the bullet connected, the zombie blew up, unleashing a fowl smelling dark green slime. It sprayed all over his friend John.

"AW WHAT THE HELL MAN!"

Francis laughed as he walked towards John.

"Well, would you look at that. That thing was different from the rest. This one fuckin' exploded."

John turned to Francis, trying to clean his eyes from the slime.

"Yeah yeah, Shut it ass hole. Just like a fuckin' cartoon, Boom goes the balloon."

Francis and his friend started walking down the street, Francis guiding his friend. They began talking about what's going on, until they heard a scream. It didn't seem like it came from one individual, it sounded as if a whole horde was screaming. Francis turned around, and saw a whole crowd of zombies running towards Francis and John.

"HOLY SHIT JOHN WE GOTTA RUN!"

Francis screamed as he began to run, not looking behind him. John was slow, unable to see where he was going.

"I CAN'T SEE DAMNIT, I CAN'T SE-"

John's words were cut short, as the crowd of zombies were already centering in onto them. But the zombies were not concerned of Francis, They were after his friend John. Francis saw his friend getting beaten to the floor by a horde of zombies, as he pulled his gun out and began to shoot the zombies.

"FUCKING DIE !"

Francis continued, until his gun was empty. He heard the screams of his friend, being beaten to death. After a minute, the screaming stopped, and the horde of zombies were standing in place, Not paying attention to anything else. Francis quickly picked up a lead pipe, and began to hit the zombies in the head, one by one. He continued swinging the pole until no one remained alive near him. He kneeled to his friend, who's carcass was bloodied and bruised.

"You didn't deserve this…"

Francis rose up, as he continued to walk towards a gas station, unaware of what is inside of it. The lights were off, and he could see nothing but the light coming from a drink cooler. He opened the door, and flipped the switch to the lights. There was nothing inside but a corpse. He searched for any kinds of communication, or for any firearms to help him survive this hell. He found a cell phone laying on the ground. He picked it up and checked the battery life. It had one battery life remaining.

"I hate cops…"

Francis dialed 911, and waited for an answer. The phone answered, and he heard screaming and gunfire. He hung up and threw the phone.

"So much for the cops."

Francis slowly started to walk towards the door of the gas station, unaware of what trouble he may fight next.

He slowly heard a hissing sound, and turned to the window. He saw a spark from the gas tanks next to the store he was at.

"Holy fucking shit!"

******

"and that's what happened" Francis said scratching the back of his head. Louis sighed "dam, that sounds like it was hard..your a strong man Francis..well..Im goin to sleep.." Louis sighed and rested his head on the floor. Francis rested his back on the wall "good night then."


	5. Despair

A/N: Yea, sorry for not posting for so long..writers block and other stuff has been happening..so..

___________________________________________________

A siren rang into Louis's ears as the infected started to overwhelm the SWAT teams base

"Louis! Wake up theres a helicopter its leaving! We need to get to the roof before they take off comeon!" Francis yelled running out of the room with his auto shotgun.

Louis stumbled out of the room with an m16 in his hands following francis up the stairs as the infected followed them. "Francis theres a tank down there lets get the fuck out!" Louis yelled as they finally got to the roof.

"wait! Get back down here you cant just leave us!" Bill yelled as the helicopter started to take off out of reach for them to grab onto the ladder that was dropped down

"WAIT! Go back down we need those guys get the fuck back down, Bill!" Zoey screamed into the pilots ears as Ryan kept trying to get the pilot to land.

"I cant the infected will get us to if we get down there..and plus it's a manager, a biker dude and some old guy I think we can survive with out them..they're already dead anyway" the pilot smirked but was cut off when a smokers tounge grabbed Zoey out of the plane.

"NOOO!" She yelled as she fell from the plane down towards the rooftop. Francis shot the smoker forcing its tounge to retract as Louis ran under the free falling Zoey, catching her.

"thanks Louis..I owe you" she sighed

Louis smiled "no, just take your guns out..and help" He stood her up and looked back to the staircase leading to the rooftop as the Tanks screams echoed through the air

"Bill!" Bill looked up at the helicopter, seeing Ryan saluting him, he returned the favor and laughed

"God speed friend!" Bill yelled and checked the ammo on his M16 as the infected drew closer to the rooftop.

"are we ready?

"yea..we gotta have each others back check for hunters and smokers..good luck guys"

"yea"

The four clenched their weapons with sweaty palms as the infected screams and slurs kept growing louder.

"They're here!" Louis screamed as the first zombie jumped through the doorway.

************

Zoey stared at Mercy hospital from out of the Helicopters window as the infected started jumping off the roof as an impossible attempt to jump on to the helicopter that was hundreds of feet up in the air away from the building. The four made their escape from the swat teams failed defense and got down to the streets, from there they encountered another witch and the same tank that they where able to evade from the SWAT base, they where able to make there way onto a rooftop just as a new chopper passed by announcing that survivors should make their way to mercy hospital and that's just what they did.

"Bill, you alright? Quite a dam beatin you took from that hunter" Louis chuckled as Bill wrapped himself up with one of the first aid kits they had found.

"Yes, Im alright..little fucker scratches like a dam cat…but it looks worse then it is" Bill sighed and walked over to the pilots seat "so where are we headed?"

"well, you know that church, towards the middle of town? Yea well theres a green house nearby there and a few of the other survivors have set up a defensive camp up there and since its been stable for the past two days I think that would be the best place to stay until we can spot a better place" The pilot explained as he looked down onto what looked like a deserted farm

"hm, alright" Bill walked back to his seat and looked out the window.

"hey Zoey, your really quiet, anything on your mind..since we're gonna be stuck together for a long time might aswell use us as a way to get your mind off stuff" Francis smiled

Zoey smirked "ya know Francis, being nice like this isn't gonna get you any closer to getting in my pants"

Francis sighed "well it was a good try, you have to admit that!"

"god Francis, even at a time like this you cant even get one of the last women alive..no game man" Louis laughed

"yea whatever manager man, don't you have a schedule to change or something?" Francis laughed and looked at the pilot as it looked like he froze in his seat "Hey dude you alright?"

The pilot looked back from the cockpit and started to scream something that sounded like "That Tank!" but was cut off as a giant slab of cement smashed through the window and chrushed the cockpit

"Holy shit!"

"Grab onto something dammit!"

"We're Going down brace yourself! Oh Fuck we just missed that bridge!"

The helicopter smashed into a highway sliding down the lanes and screeching to a halt right infront of a ledge

**********

"is she ok?"

"Im not sure, don't worry Louis..it looks like shes fine"

"yea I know Bill but..that was a hard hit to the head, and we slammed right into the ground"

"yea..hey look shes wakin up! Zoey..god you scared us there, everything is always happening to you"

Francis sighed picking her up and sitting her down in the back of a car that had the doors ripped off.

"Alright..lets rest here..we need it, then tomorrow we can continue, we're near that church the pilot was talking about so that means we're near the green house that the others have defended, Ill keep watch while you guys sleep..good night" Bill said as the other three took their spots in a car.

*********

Zoey woke up to the sound of Francis pumping his shotgun into an infecteds throat.

"Zoeys awake..alright lets get the first aid kits and move" Bill said shooting the stray infected that spotted them.

************

A/N: so…Im gonna keep continuing like this..but I might add stuff in as I go, Tell me what ya think!


	6. Surprise

"Yea, Burn you fuckers!" Francis yelled throwing a Molotov at the boating dock as their boat drifted away. Francis started laughing as the infected started running through the flames and into the water.

"oh that was a fail" Louis smiled as a hunter pounced through the fire and landed limp in the water. Zoey laughed as Bill started checking everyone's weapons and seeing if they where in good condition.

"Ok everyone we need some rest so lets get to sleep..keep your protection near you just incase" Bill explained walking to the captian of the boat. "Alright sir, where are we heading?"

"well..Im not completely sure I was thinking of trying to get as close as I can to the airport so we can check if theres any planes or something we can use"

"hmm…alright I guess that's ok" Bill scratched his beard as he walked back to the other survivors

"hell of a night eh?" Louis took a seat next to Zoey

"yea you can say that again, that guy in the church..if he opened the door we might have been able to help him.."

"hm, no…he must have been infected before we got there and even if he wasn't…it sounded like he lost his mind he probably would of tried to kill us.."

"eh, I guess so" Zoey rested her head on the wall behind her.

Louis looked around as he heard whistling "Francis…you hear that?"

"yea..I thought it was you"

"no…Bill?"

"no it isn't me..and Zoeys sleeping..its probably the captain"

"But it sounds like its coming from above us…wait what the hell is that?"

Bill looked up to see a figure in red coming closer to the boat

"HUNTER!" Bill yelled as it landed on Louis, forcing Zoey to wake up and roll away

Francis cocked his shotgun and started emptying rounds into the Hunter but The bullets kept bouncing off as they slammed into its chest and stomach. "what the fuck its not getting hurt!?"

Louis started screaming as the Hunter was tearing him apart and moving faster then hunters normally do. Bill ran and pushed the hunter off forcing it to fall on its back.

Francis started shooting it again, bullets bouncing off of the chest and stomach as Louis started to crawl away. "this is pissing me off" Francis took a step towards the hunter and smashed the butt of his gun into its face as it started to get up and stuck the barrel of the shotgun into its mouth, pulling the trigger until the fire arm clicked dry.

"That's what you fucking get.."

Bill walked over to the mutilated body of the hunter and took off its red hoodie "Francis..you might want to look at this" Bill said staring at the Hunters body. On its chest was what looked like a shell casing, Bill knocked on it and gave a questioning look when it sounded hollow. Francis gave it a hard quick punch and sucked his teeth, pulling his hand back in pain "this is bull!"

Bill looked around "hey..look at this" The Hunter not only had a protective armor casing thing, it also had what looked like wings on its elbow about eight inches long. "so this is how it made it this far, that dam dock is…looks like its sixty miles away…god dam"

Francis crackled his knuckles "so now they can fly AND they have fucking bullet proof shit?...Come on!...why does god hate us..we are fucked!" Francis sat down shaking his head at the buffed up hunter.

Bill walked over to Louis, who was given first aid by Zoey "you alright?"

"yea…Im good just need to lay down for the rest of the trip and Ill be fine before we get off this dam thing"

Zoey put her hands on Francis shoulder "whats wrong big guy?"

Francis looked up and shook his head towards the Hunter "look at this..we're screwed..these things are basically made to destroy us..how are we gonna get through this now?"

"hey..dont look at things like that I mean, we took down at least..what? three or four tanks..Im sure we can take these guys all it takes is a shot to the head right? And its not like they can run super fast or anything like that..we just need good aim and we're good..dont always look at the bad things..we can make it through all of this just fine"

Zoey smiled patting Francis of the back and walking back over to Louis to make sure he as ok.

Francis looked at Zoey walking away and back at the Hunter, "yea..yea..whatever you say" He sighed and reloaded his shotgun.

***************fwfweq

Bill ran over to the captain when the boat smashed into the shore "what the hell is wrong with..oh fuck" Bill took out his handguns when he saw the captain being beaten to death by his assistant. "so she was infected..shit" Bill shot the infected woman and ran out to the deck as the other three where shooting at the infected that where running towards the beached boat.

"Come on we gotta move!" Louis yelled as he jumped down off of the boat onto the sand of the beach they ended up on. " lets get in that Light house!" Bill yelled after they all got off the boat and saw a light house with a safe room door on it.

The four started sprinting towards the light house and the door swung open, Three people walking outside, shooting the infected chasing after the four. "hurry up! Get the hell in here!" They yelled as they kept pumping bullets into the swarm of infected until the group made it inside.

"well god is on our side again" Louis smiled sitting down to cacth his breath

"hmm…you guys alright..where any of you scratched or hurt before your boat got here?"

Bill walked in front of the Boy who asked the question "its alright, we're immune to whatevers going on, it seems…"

The three that saved the group started putting their arsenal of weapons down.

"alright…well..Im Travis, I guess you can say Im the leader of these guys…well these two, the other guy is J.C and the girl is Jessie"

"wait J.C?...your Jerrys brother..or something right?" Louis asked raising his eyebrows

The Boy JC turned around "how do you know Jerry?..and Im his cousin"

"Jerry..was one of my closest friends" Louis said looking at the floor

"what do you mean was..?...dont tell me"

"yea…during the start of all this.."

"well..how'd he go?"

"Hunter got him while he was working at the office..flew out of the window..and you can tell the rest..Im..sorry for your loss" Louis nodded

JC looked at him "its alright…atleast he doesn't have to go through this right?" He sniffed and chuckled trying to hold back tears.

Travis looked around "well..since we are gonna be here for the night lets get acquainted with eachother"

Francis rubbed his head "how old are you three anyway?"

"18, two 19"

Francis looked at the ceiling "just great"

Zoey looked at him "oh shut up Francis its better to have more of us kids with you guys, we bring the humor"

Travis looked at Francis "oh you don't like us 'youngins?' well Ill remember that when one of those insane supped up hunters gets ya, yea Ill remember" He smiled

Francis laughed "we got a funny man here!" he said looking at bill

Bill sighed "this is gonna be a real party" he said and sat down checking himself to see if he was wounded while they romped up the beach.

Zoey walked over to Jessie "hey, nice to see another girl"

"you can say that again, Ive been with these boys since the beginning and Im already sick of'em"

Zoey chuckled "same way I feel with these ones"

The two sat down and started talking, and getting to know each other as all the Men had a conversation, while waiting for one of them to start talking about a plan of what they're going to do in the morning

*******************DFh

A/N: Ok..might be alittle short…and alittle rushed…..and a new infected, no Its not the only one Im gonna add, and it might be removed if it seems like its not gonna work well with the story, but trust me I think its gonna be really good once I get this thing rolling…well..Tell me what you think about the story thus far =3


	7. Newcomers?

Ryan shoved another clip into his pistol as the horde of infected drew closer to where he stood. Ryan didn't know where he was he just woke up in front of a thrashed helicopter and infected trying to beat the crap out of him and the man he was with. Ryans black shirt and jeans where blood stained and he had a gun in his waistband, so he took the liberty to defend himself.

" Theres a witch! Ryan look out!"

Ryan looked back when he heard his name being called then was flung to the ground by the witch running into him. He started to scream when the witch started to scratch him up with her claws, He didn't know where the witch came from but it hurt like hell as the claws tore through his shirt and into his skin.

As Ryan gave up the struggle he felt the pain stop and heard the witch fall to the ground, it was the man he was with. The man grabbed the witch by the hair and slammed her into a car, back onto the ground and then shot her in the head. Ryan breathed heavy and took out his first aid kit to aid his wounds and looked at the man that saved his life, his face concealed by a mask.

"who..?"

The man lifted up his mask saying "you. Did. Not. See. Me." Before walking away and flipping the mask back down

Ryan watched the man walk away and started treating his wounds

"That was…P-….Private Allen?"

************GVERWGEwr

Travis hopped up the stairs of the lighthouse with Zoey following him

"come on slow poke" Travis laughed

"well maybe your too fast, oh we're at the top anyways it doesn't matter" Zoey sighed and sat down on a box next to where Travis stood

"so Travis…what happened..how did you end up here?"

Travis moved the head band that was wrapped around his forehead, half of it covered by his straight hair.

"well..you might wanna get comfortable…long story..well we have time right?..anyways well I was sittin at home watchin T.V, you know normal stuff and while I was doing that in the other room, I guess a boomer snuck in the back door or..something"

*******************FDas

Travis sat in his home, sitting on his couch with his normal outfit on. A black T-shirt, Blue jeans with Nikes on.

"oh my god..so bored…hmm I wonder what JC is doin today.." Travis said reaching for the telephone, but stopped when he heard what sounded like someone trying to force vomit out of their mouth.

"what..the fuck?" Travis stood up when he heard cars honking and people screaming outside. He decided to check the house first then go outside and see what was going on. Travis grabbed his bat, walked through the house and stopped outside of his room, where the sounds where coming from.

"ok..I swear if anyones in here Im gonna break their face.." Travis whispered and swung the door open, seeing a man that seemed like he was about to explode, His chin was smeared with a green liquid, his stomach looked like it was about to burst open. As travis looked at the mutated man with a questioning look, the man luged his upper body forward sending a wave of vomit Travis's way. Travis ducked under it and looked back as it slammed into the wall behind him.

"oh that's just disgusting" Travis covered his noise to the smell as the thing ran at travis and started scratching him with its small arms.

"mother fucker!" Travis exclaimed and swung his bat at it. The second his bat connected with the stomach the thing burst.

Travis dropped the bat and stood in shock, trying to hold back his own throw up as the green liquid inside of the things stomach covered him from head to toe.

"Travis what the fuck did you do, oh shit Jessie lock the door we gotta keep travis safe, he got boomed on, Barricade it too"

Travis heard a voice as footsteps got closer to him "alright travis comeon, we gotta go..well as soon as you get that throw up off of you" Travis saw someone with brown hair and a messed up white T-shirt in front of him "JC!?.."

JC gave Travis a pistol once he cleaned himself off "alright whats goin on?" Travis asked

"dude..its the apocalypse, zombies…the works we need to get somewhere safe, so we planned to get to that light house on the beach, remember the one we went to a few days ago, well we set up a…lets say safe room there so we're gonna head there…comeon!" JC said as the barricade Jessie put up started to fall down.

"Alright Alright" Travis said and the three ran out of the back door.

************DFDSAFDSA

"That's a summary…I don't wanna bore you with all the details" Travis leaned back and scratched his head

Zoey sighed "so…do you know what happened to any of your family members?..mom dad?"

Travis shook his head "nope..I hope they're ok..but all I can do now is care for the few friends I have here..and try to survive" he nodded

"Guys! Get down here! Look at this!" Francis screamed up the stairs

"well looks like we're wanted" Zoey smiled and walked down the stairs with Travis

**************JFEHJTYRE

Private Allen walked through the halls of the A Inc. Laboratory, The lights flickered on showing the blood splattered on the walls as Allen walked down the halls. "where is it, where is it..where the fuck is it…?" he kept repeating

"Here…hell….so much…..time to get to work" Allen smiled and sat down at the computer desk that stood in front of him, He started typing frantically on the keyboard, command windows popping up and miniziming as He kept entering commands until a window popped up with a syringe with a purple liquid inside of it

"P-11 Genetics enhancer? Ok…an injection of,..I cannot read that word, that enchances the users performance in general, increases every aspect of the human body if injected correctly, The only known survivor of an injection is..Jonathan..Allen........so is this what he……this is what he put inside of me……lemme see what else I can find in this.." He gritted his teeth and continued searching the database

"ok…Jonathan Allen, A Local SWAT team member that was injected with the P-11 Genetics enhancer… blah blah blah, The only survivor of the few that where injected with DNA strain…Currently MIA…ok no..Ill come back to this back to the important stuff..focus on the mission allen focus!" He smacked his forehead and started searching again.

Allen stopped as a big window popped up showing the picture of a infected with strands of hair hanging over its face and its arms bound in a straight jacket

"screamer huh?....lets see…why the hell would someone make something like this…new infected…well..this is the only way I can get any closer to that mother fucker.." Allen moved the mouse pointer to the release button. He smiled as he heard the insane laughter echoing throughout the halls.

"Get...Ready.."

*********HPFJH

Francis started laughing as the witch that was standing outside of the safe room door started to scream in frustration.

"scream all you want bitch your not getting in here!" Francis yelled as the witch kept smacking her claws against the safe room door

"Francis stop you wanna get all of us killed?" Bill grabbed Francis's shoulder

"oh calm down old man, its not like she can open the door or anything……wait….wheres the metal bar holding the door closed..?" Francis and Bill looked at the door as it, ever so slowly started to start opening.

"FUCKING SHIT FRANCIS CLOSE THAT DOOR"

"CALM DOWN IM CLOSIN IT IM CLOSIN IT"

"YOUR GONNA GET US ALL KILLED"

"THIS IS WHY WE DON'T LET THE FAT BIKER MAN GUARD THE DOOR" Louis yelled over Bill and Francis

Francis slammed the door closed with his shoulder as an infected ran right smack into the door, almost knocking the witch out the way and causing her to run away.

"wow…seems like we are all the best of friends here eh?"

"oh screw you Louiee god dam.."

Bill checked outside of the safe room doors window after placing the bar to barricade it. "hmm..you guys see that witch…it looks weird..like…like it isn't dangerous at all.."

"well why don't cha shoot it and find out?" Francis smirked

Bill shrugged and pulled his pistol out, shooting the witch in the right bicep.

"what the fuck Bill I wasn't serious!"

Bill smiled "well then don't tell me to do that…well…anyway..look"

The witch looked over at her right arm and stood up, but instead of running at the safe room door and going insane, the witch stood up looked around and started running around in circles, as she started running she was yelping, the sounds sort of sounded like she was screaming for help as infected started pouring in front of the safe room door out of nowhere.

Travis looked down from where he was at the top of the light house steps "god dammit guys what the fuck did you do!?" he said as he took the hunting rifle that was placed under the light houses window. "try and take some out from the door!" he yelled as the infected kept running towards the light house.

"see!? Now you fucked up Bill see what you did?!"

************DSGTEH

A/N: HAI…….well no this isn't the end of this chapter, just keepin ya posted, the story goes a lot deeper then the summary.I gotta change it..but just wanted to let you know..thats why private allen was included..well actually youll see once I reach the part with the answers..just..keep reading =3

******BNERBGTREHB

Ryan limped down the street, ignoring the screams and gunshots that rang in his ears. He shot infected as the light from the nearby engine fires danced, forming shadows on the bricks of the apartment building he walked by. "what..happened?" he whispered and fell down, unable to move

"gotta keep moving….keep..moving" Ryan let out a big sigh and slowly started falling asleep

"oh god ryan..you really got fucked up, I shouldn't of left you earlier..oh god"

Ryan felt hands start to lift him up onto his feet.

"come on Ryan, Allens gotcha"

************HUIOGYO

"ok so the plan is, we move out tomorrow afternoon head out towards that Green house downtown..of course that's gonna take afew hours to get to, so when we get off the beach we have to look for ammo, and other supplies, so we'll split into two units, the four new comers will stay together, and us three will stay together, we have a little more fire power then you guys so….wait for the units Zoey, you will go with Jessie and JC, Ill go with these three guys. Me Jessie and JC have more firepower then you guys..so one of us should be with you.." Travis explained taking a hokey mask and strapping it onto the back of his head and flipping it down.

"Now lets get some fucking sleep..I am really tired" JC said and laid down on the floor

Travis laughed "yea, yea..hold on" He walked over to the door with a hunting rifle when he heard the whistling of the Red hoodie wearing hunter. "watch this" Travis looked into the scope and pulled the trigger just as the hunter landed right in front of the door.

"HEADSHOT BITCH!" Travis yelled and the hunters body fell limp when the bullet pierced its right eye.

"so…lets get some sleep"

A/M: so WHATCHA THINK?...I was gonna make it longer but..writers block again…Ill make the next few chapters longer and longer as they go on…Review it if ya have some criticism or just wanna ask somethin


	8. Struggles

'_what…what's going on? Visions blurry..was someone just carrying me?...come on Ryan get it together, this is the end of the world and your passing out..'_ Ryan looked up from the bed he was placed on, barley being able to see, he spotted a dark figure walking out of the room he was in.

"wai-…wait……what happened?" Ryan held his hand out towards the person

The figure turned towards him "oh..dont worry Ryan, you'll be fine..just stay put I'll be back" said a deep voice, a man.

Ryan struggled to keep his head up as the man turned around walking out of the room. Ryan let his head fall back staring at the ceiling "a swat uniform?...p…Priv-" Ryan let out a sigh and closed his eyes, Falling back asleep.

*********HJIO

Ryan shot up, wiping the sweat from his forehead. "what the fuck, where am I..the infected got me..I remember the infected where stomping on me…and then someone saved me..and then..I fell..where..the fuck.."

Ryan stood up, stumbling a little then regaining his balance, He looked around seeing he was inside of some kind of a medical facility

"but..why am I perfectly fine..no scratches or anything..wierd."

Ryan started towards the door, peeking outside seeing the blood stained walls, the flickering lights and turned back around "ok..I need a weapon..some protection" Ryan sighed when he spotted a lead pipe by the bed "I guess this is gonna have to do..at least I could actually carry it" he took a deep breath and walked out into the hallway being greeted by a dead body at a T intersection.

"oh my..thats..horrible" Ryan covered his mouth when he saw the corpse, it was a man, sitting with his back against the wall. His chest was torn open and his rib caged was showing, including the organs inside and too add up on that, his mouth was torn open, teeth clenched with his eyes wide open. Ryan slowly walked towards the mutilated body, checking for anything that would be useful. He sighed when he found an empty magnum

"of all the things he leaves me a empty gun..thats perfect..wait is that?..no" Ryan bent down when he saw what looked like a name tag sitting besides the corpse "Allen?....but I swear that was him earlier..and this guy doesn't look like anything like him..ok..I gotta keep this.." Ryan stuck the tag in his pocket and looked down the left side of the hallway and turned, almost vomiting from what he saw.

A giant pile of dead bodies stood in the way of what looked like an exit, the pile was made of dead people and dead infected, and what looked like a few Hunters

"looks like Im going this way…shit" Ryan walked slowly down the hall seeing the corner at the end of the hall was another hall, but the lights where flickering on and off constantly instead of having any struggle to stay on, he also hear something that sounded like laughing, ignoring it Ryan continued on, surveying his whereabouts. Ryan slowed down as he reached the turn into the dark hallway, he tightened his grip on the lead pipe when he saw what looked like an infected in a straight jacket at the end of the straight hall. Ryan slowly walked towards the infected and froze as he heard the infected let out a confused growl. The infected started to stand up, smiling as he stood up he threw his head back and let out a loud screech, starting to sprint down the hallway while Ryan tried to get adjusted to the sound.

"oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck" Ryan repeated as the infected got closer and closer to him, He readied the pipe in his hand, turning his body then smashed the lead pipe into the infecteds skull as it took a step right in front of Ryans face. The force of the blow spun the infected making him hit the wall, Ryan didn't let up and continued swinging the pipe, blood starting to stain the metal. The infected let out a yelp after every hit until Ryan shoved the pipe into the infecteds eye.

"..that was easy" Ryan spun around as he heard what sounded like thousand of footsteps getting closer and closer. He started to run, turning the corner at the end of the hallway, taking a glance at the other end he saw what looked like hundreds of infected charging down the hall towards him.

"God help me.." He sighed and turned around getting ready to face the wave that was about to destroy him when he realized he turned right into a dead end.

*********JGHFAIF

Zoey felt her heart drop when she saw a boomer take a step infront of J.C. "shit, Lookout!" she yelled, as the boomer started to vomit. The rancid liquid hit Zoey J.C and Jessie, they all stumbled backwards as J.C smashed his finger on the trigger of his mp5 forcing the boomer to explode when the bullets penetrated his almost exploding stomach.

"aw fuck, get ready here they come!" J.C yelled trying to get the vomit out of his eyes

"Run!" Jessie yelled when they heard how many infected where coming their way, so Zoey started charging, even though completely blind she continued running occasionally running into walls.

"shit, oh my god..that was fucking unnecessary…oh my god I was so scared.." Zoey placed her hand on her chest, in an attempt to slow down her heart beat. She started to get the boom off and realized that it was eerily silent, looking around she saw she managed to get inside of an apartment building and was standing right in front of the entrance. "where did…they go?"

Zoey walked out side of the building, trying to retrace her steps. She pulled out her pistols when she started to hear the infecteds gurgling noises

"SOME ONE! HELP, is that my blood?!, SOMEBODDY PLEASSSEEE!" Zoey heard J.C screaming, she started to run down an alley way but was stopped by someone grabbing her from behind, she started to scream but the person covered her mouth

"shhh, shut up, your gonna get us killed!" the man said

Zoey stopped screaming when the man took his hand off of her mouth "let go of me!, if you haven't noticed there somebody that needs help!" she started to wiggle around trying to get out of the mans grip.

"see I would of helped him but there's a problem, there's a screamer out there and if we start shooting up those infected the screamer will get up and call more infected"

Zoey stopped moving "a screamer?..what the hell?" the man moved Zoey so she could see behind the crowd of infected that was overwhelming J.C " you see that thing sitting down…that a screamer, hes like a witch but when he gets up he starts screaming and hundreds of infected come, now if you agree to not go out there I will let you go"

Zoey started moving again "but if we don't go help J.C is gonna get killed, I have to help him!" The man sighed "alright then…you start getting those infected Ill take care of the screamer..god Zoey your so complicated"

Zoey froze "who the fuck are you and how do you know my name?" The man spun Zoey around

"Private Allen?!"what the fuck?! Oh forget this, lets help him!" Zoey ran out and started shooting infected as fast as she could pull the triggers of her pistols.

Private Allen ran next to Zoey and jumped through the glass of a window into an apartment building. Zoey had a questioning look on her face but continued shooting as Allen came barging through a door that was next to the screamer. As the screamer started to get up Allen kicked it in the spine forcing the infected to hit the ground, laying on its stomach, Allen smiled and walked closer to the screamer and grunted, smashing his boot into the back of the screamers skull.

Zoey kept pushing closer and closer to the mob as their numbers dwindled "god dammit get the fuck off of him!" she yelled.

Allen took out his service pistol and started helping Zoey take care of the horde.

"ok…check his pulse, and see if Jessie is in there with him" Allen said placing his pistol back in it holster when the last of the infected dropped.

Zoey ran over to where JC was laying limp on the ground "theres…nothing….wait..how do you know Jessie?"

Allen looked at Zoey "you should get out of here, remember you did not see me" He walked over and hefted up JC's limp body, then walked out of the alley way.

Zoey watched as he walked off "yea nice answering my question!..fucking dick…oh…crap" she stood up and started jogging out of the alley way, down the street. She realized that she was alone and if anything got her, she was done for.

************$*&^%$UY^%

Louis stopped running and locked himself inside of a closet, he placed his M16 on the floor in a position that had the flashlight covering the room in its bright light. Louis started treating his wounds with his first aid kit, shaking as he heard infected growls close by.

"oh my god…I cant believe I'm still alive.." he said his voice quivering as he heard footsteps right outside of the closet door

"go away..go away..leave…" he whispered and jumped back as the door opened

"Louis! Oh thank god your alright, where's everyone else?" Zoey said giving him a hug

Louis smiled "you scared the shit out of me, I'm not sure..we ran into a tank and we all just scattered"

**************GFERASGRW

Louis followed Travis, with Francis and Bill, Bill was in the back watching for smokers, Francis was for Hunters, Louis was boomers, and Travis was anything else.

"guys, look sharp I think I hear a tank get ready to-" Travis was cut off by a slab of cement flying over head

"RUN STICK TO ME!" Travis screamed over the roar of the tank.

The four started sprinting down the street with the tank close behind, they turned around, starting to run backwards, shooting at the beast that ran after them.

"Holy shit! This is gonna be good boys, keep up!" Bill yelled as the tank charged closer and swinging his fist, missing Francis by inches.

"oh mama help me Jesus" Francis said shakily

Louis starting yelling as he emptied clips into the tank, while the four still ran down the street

"ok screw this, Francis your with me! Split up!"

Travis yelled and ran down an alley way on the left side of the street, Louis and Bill went to the right.

Bill kept sprinting "come on Louis, the tank is on us!" he screamed as the tank got closer.

Louis was behind bill but not close enough as a piece of cement landed in front of him.

"Bill keep going I'm gonna go this way!" Louis yelled and ran inside of an apartment and started going up levels until he ran by a closet.

**********^T%#^23

"so then I came in here…then you showed up" Louis sighed

Zoey stood up "wow…alright then Louis..lets go we gotta find Bill and Francis..even though I don't really wanna find Francis we need him….and Travis, yea I wanna find Travis" Zoey chuckled and the two started out of the apartment.

*********&**#&Q&*$)#)&Q$#Q

Allen laid Jessie down on the bed Ryan was on afew hours ago "wow, Jess you got big, cant believe you've grown up..your mom would be proud…Im proud of you..I cant believe you survived that I was scared you got hurt" he smiled and put his hand on her fore head "be safe jess..Ill be back for you soon" he sighed "Love you" Allen dropped her mp5 by the side of her bed and walked out of the clinic into the hallway, picking up JC's body

"hey JC..long time no see..sorry you have to go like this, I'll miss you buddy..I'll tell Travis you said bye, and If your mom is still here..I'll let her know….bye kid.." Allen wiped a tear from his eye and dropped JC next to the pile of dead bodies he laid out in front of the exit door. "master piece" Allen smiled and sighed.

********&^%$^%#

Bill kept pushing himself as the Tank "oh fuck the tank wont get off me..shit" he ran inside of a house, still hearing the roar of the infected. Bill ran out of the backdoor as he heard what he thought was a piece of cement smashing through the front of the house. "This thing is persistent"

Bill kept going taking out his Molotov, flicking his lighter and chucking it behind him hearing the tank growl from the pain "that should slow it down" he sighed and kept running

"Bill! We got you covered!" Travis yelled and started shooting the flaming giant from the alley way him and Francis came out of

"oh Jesus you guys came at the right time, I was running out of breath" Bill wheezed running into the alley way and sitting down as Travis and Francis continued shooting the Tank until it reached them, dropping to the floor.

Francis kicked the Tank in the head "yea, what now you big mutant fuck?" he chuckled and turned to Travis "ok, now can we continue to get the manager and miss prissy teen?" Travis smiled "now, since we got old bag"

Bill held onto his chest taking a deep breath "screw you two, get serious, we're in a zombie town and your making jokes, I cant believe the heavily armed man is exactly like Francis..just not obsessed over vest"

Travis looked at Bill "well actually Ive been thinking about going to get one from that store we passed by"

Bill raised his eye brow and gave Travis a questioning look "don't fuck with me Travis…" he said under his breath. Travis patted Bills shoulder "seriously come on, we gotta move" Bill stood up "alright, I'm ok, lets go.

*****(&)*^(*)

Private Allen smiled sitting back in the chair he was resting on, he spun his spoon around in the cup of tea he was holding "this is gonna be interesting.."

A/N: After a whole day of thinking..I finished….finally….now for the next one…review please…please T.T


	9. Revalation

A/N: yea finally a new chapter..I just wanna thank my cousin for helping me write this chapter..NOW READ

^&*)^%&*)^%*^%)^*%*)

Jessie woke up holding her head "oh god, splitting head ache…what the fuck happened? I hope JC is alright.." she stood up from the bed she was placed on and grabbed the MP5 that sat next to her leg

"this is, a big coincidence" she smiled when she sighted a auto shotgun, she grabbed it and placed it hanging in the strap on her back. "alright..gotta get together..gotta find out where the hell I am" Jessie walked out of the medical room she was in and immediately covered her nose "oh god, what is that smell?...god.."

The whole building reeked of rotting flesh and Jessie noticed it when she spotted the pile of dead bodies that was set up in the hallway in front of a door. "who would take the time to..is that..no…JC!" Jessie ran over to the pile and knelt down to JC's limp body. JC was brusied from head to toe, his jaw was torn open and his eyes where a milky white.

"oh my god..how..didnt you…" Jessie checked for a pulse, wiping a tear that dropped from her eye.

'_come on Jess you gotta keep moving, keep going, you can mourn later'_ Jessie shook her head and stood up "Ill miss you J" she turned around and started running down the hallway as she started hearing grunting noises. "there's someone else here..and there's infected" Jessie started to slow down into a jog as the grunting, and gurgling noises where getting closer.

"Get the fuck away !"

Jessie moved faster when she reached a hall way with flickering lights and an infected laying on the floor, with its arms held in a straight jacket, and its jaw broken. She stopped when an infected flew to the floor at the end of the hallway. " wow do you need to go that far..?" Jessie sighed when she saw a man beating infected down with a lead pipe and a crazy look on his face.

*********************************HJFA

Ryan smacked the last infected with the pipe "…wow..that was intense.." He froze when he heard some one talk. "who, who are you?" Ryan stuttered when he saw a woman take a step into the hallway with a gun in her hands.

"I'm Jessie, I just woke up here..and..we can explain later we gotta get outta here, take this and follow me" Jessie threw a shotgun at Ryan .

"alright then pushy, I'm ryan" He said cocking the shotgun and following Jessie up a stair case to the second level of the building

"Alright Ryan, if you want to stay with me you can, because a few of my friends are heading towards a green house that is supposedly safe, so if we can find them, we'll be able to tag along"

"hm, sounds reasonable" Ryan nodded as the walked inside of a room that had the desk and tables turned over.

"This way" Jessie walked over to a window that had three wooden planks leading into an apartment building window.

Ryan smirked when Jessie quickly tight roped her way across the planks "uh, I'm kind of scared"

"just come on we gotta move"

Ryan stood up on the planks slowly making his way into the apartment rooms window. Jessie helped him into the window smiling "now that was easy wasn't it, now..what is this?" She walked over to a SWAT vest that was sitting in the corner of the room.

Ryan looked around the empty room that had only a leather chair and a tea cup taking up barley any space.

Jessie looked around the Vest seeing a pocket and taking out a picture. "…dad?" She said when she saw that her and her dad was in the picture, looking as happy as ever

"did ya find anything?" Ryan said when he saw Jessie staring at something.

"uh, no nothing, just this SWAT thing" she said and looked back at Ryan.

"hmm..well..we should keep moving"

"oh, yea..yea lets go" Jessie smiled and slipped the picture into her back pocket, following Ryan out of the room.

&*()^&)^)*&(&)&*()^&*)%^*)

Louis turned into an alley way when he thought he saw someone sitting down, hugging themselves.

"Zoey, wait…I think someone is in here'"

Zoey shined her flashlight down the long alley and gasped quickly flicking it off "Louis..lets go..that thing is a screamer..if it gets up, infected come..so I guess we either kill it..or run if it stand up..oh shit.."

Louis's eyes widened as the screamer slowly stood up, laughing louder and louder as he stood straighter "well I guess we kill it.." Louis whispered right before the screamer started howling

Zoey winced, covering her ears and dropping her pistols until the screamers voice started to lower.

Louis slammed his finger on the trigger, spraying bullets into the alley way, he saw a some blood splatter onto the floor, then the screamer ran away. "Zoey…are you ok?"

Zoey looked up at Louis as she kneeled down to pick up her weapons "for now, but I think we should get out of here before the infected get here"

"yea..alright come on lets go" Louis started running as the infected growls got louder and louder.

()_*(&*^&*)%&*(^%(%)^&*^%*)

Private Allen stood on the roof of an apartment building surveying the part of the city he was able to see, cracking his knuckles he smiled when he saw Jessie and Ryan run out of the building and onto the street

"looks like they're doing fine..how about Zoey"

Allen ran to the other side of the roof, getting a glimpse of Louis and Zoey running into an office with a horde right behind them

"That's not good. This should help" Allen sighed and tossed a pipe bomb down, smirking as the infected turned towards it

Allen walked back, looking at Jessie and Ryan, he stopped smiling when his eyes caught a tank, starting after the two "aw fuck no…dammit I gotta stop it" He jumped over the side of the building onto the fire escape, sprinting down the stairs and jumping off when all that was left was a ladder.

"HEEY!" Allen yelled, grabbing his pistol out of its holster, shooting at the tank.

The tank turned to him as the bullets smashed into its skin "Come on bitch, keep walking, come on" Allen whispered under his breath, taking another pipe bomb in his other hand. As the tank got closer, Allen threw the pipe bomb to the tank, the pipe bomb hitting the tank in the head and exploding as a bullet from Allens pistol hit the Tanks skull.

"That was easy..I thought that wouldn't of worked..well Im a lucky bastard"

"Dad!?"

Allen cocked his head when he heard Jessies voice "oh fuck, Jess..you weren't supposed to.." Allen started to back away when he saw his daughter staring at him, then the tank, and back at him.

Jessie took a step towards her father as Ryan caught up to her

"Jess what up…Allen?..where the hell have you been?" Ryan gave a questioning look

Allen stared at Jessie "Honey I…..Im sorry, I don't want you to see me like this..I'm…I'm a monster…and..I didn't mean to leave your mother… I was just afraid of…what I would of done to you guys..Im…Im sorry" Allen took his helmet off, letting Jessie get a glance of him, then he sped off into an alley way.

Jessie ran after him, looking into the alley he ran into, but he disappeared.

"uh..how do you know…him?"

"He's..my Dad"

Ryan sighed and put his arm around Jessie "come on…lets go"

(&*()^&*(%&)*&*^)(

Bill, Francis and Travis continued down the streets, Bill still slowly trying to catch his breath. Travis and Francis kept a secure watch of their surroundings, making sure that any infected weren't moving around in the shadows of their pathway.

"I'm getting to old for this shit.."

Bill said as he continued to walk, slowing his pace down. He looked up and saw a smoker walking slowly, trying to stay a safe, but attackable distance. Bill quickly lifted his gun and shot the smoker down.

"Nice shot.. Just make sure your Parkinson's doesn't act up when we really need you.."

Travis said with a chuckle. He thought he saw something in shadows. He slowly approached the alleyway and looked inside. He saw nothing but complete darkness.

"Hey, where the hell are you goin'?"

Francis and Bill took a complete turn in their direction and went with Travis. Their flashlights unsheathed the darkness that was clouding the alleyway, only to be greeted by different infected eating a decaying corpse. The light got the attention of the infected, and caused them to stand up. Francis and Bill quickly unloaded their clips into the crowd of infected around the corpse.

"That was weird.. Those shit heads were in a crowd like some voodoo gathering bullshit.."

Francis said as he loaded another clip into his Uzi. Bill followed the same action as Francis, Except with his M16. Travis turned around and sighed. He continued down the street, and saw a gun store.

"Hey guys, a gun store. Maybe we can find some better weapons, or a fresh set of ammo for that matter."

Travis said as he felt his pocket, noticing it feeling unreasonably empty. He continued down the street, with Bill and Francis following. He looked through the window, and it seemed empty inside. The store was completely dark and void of life. Travis had a nagging feeling that the store would be completely drained of its ammo and guns due to the situation at hand, but still wanted to go in to see what scraps they could get. At this point, anything was good enough. Travis, Bill and Francis got their guns ready as Francis opened the door quickly. They had their guns up, ready to shoot anything that moved... Anything that was undead that is.

"HEY, ANYONE HOME!?"

Francis yelled as he looked around. His whole voice echoed around the store, and it rung eerily in Travis and Bill's ear's.

"Damnit you don't want to get any infected's attention, do you? Knock it off baldy."

Bill said as he sighed and began to search the cabinets for any guns or ammo. To his surprise, most of the ammo was there, and a few guns as well. In fact, a few shelves were still fully packed.

"Mother of mercy, we hit the jackpot this time boys!"

Bill continued to look around and looked under the main table, where the cash register was. He found a few handguns still on their respective shelves, and took one.

"A few extra pistols here!"

Travis looked in the cupboards and in the cabinets on the bottom of the tables. He found a few rations, and a few boxes of ammo for a 9mm pistol.

"Found some more ammo.. And expired rations... Looks like the shitheads that ran this place didn't clean up much."

Francis chuckled and took the cash from the cash register. He took some boxes of ammo from the shelves, and an extra pistol just to be on the safe side.

"You guys ready?"

Bill said as he picked his gun up from the floor.

"Yeah. We're ready.. Let's get the hell outta here before some infected finds us."

Francis, Bill and Travis took the back door out into the alleyway. They heard screaming, and the moans of infected.

"Looks like the party's just beginning.."

Bill said as he got his gun ready. Travis and Francis did the same, as they got ready to charge in and begin the blood bath. They began to run forward, getting the attention of a few infected. They began firing, and the number of infected began to grow.

"GRENADE!"

Travis yelled as he threw a pipe bomb out towards the crowd of infected. Their attention diverted to the pipe bomb, and they followed it.

"YEAH THAT'S RIGHT! RUN AWAY LIKE COWARDLY BITCHES!"

Francis yelled as he had a smirk on his face. He looked forward to see one more infected. It already seemed injured. It was slowly limping and it had blood dripping down it's arm. The infected turned to them, and opened its mouth.

"What the hell is it-"

Travis's words were cut short as he heard a piercing howl come from the infected in front of them. They dropped their guns, and quickly covered their ears, squeezing their eyes shut. The screamer continued to yell, and then ran away from them.

"What the fuck was that!?"

Francis said as he picked up his gun, still hearing a slight ring in his ear.

"I don't know.. But it certainly wasn't normal.. Then again.. None of these ass holes are normal.."

Travis said as he looked around. He noticed that the infected was gone, and the area around them grew silent.

"Where the hell did it-"

Travis was cut off yet again, But this time, to the sounds of yelling infected. The yells were closing in, as they saw a whole crowd of infected swarming towards them, like they just knocked down their hive.

"Run.. Or shoot?"

Travis said as he began to back up.

"RUN OR SHOOT?"

"BOTH!"

Bill yelled as they began to swarm into their location. They dropped back and began to run from them, shooting behind them trying to lower the amount of infected coming their way. But as many as they shot, was as many more began to ran towards them.

"THEY WON'T STOP COMING!"

Travis screamed as he continued to run and shoot them. They stopped at a giant street and began to fire, but to no avail, the infected continued to come.

"Holy shit, how will we stop these shit heads!?"

Francis said as he reloaded his gun.

"When we kill them all you jackass!"

Bill screamed out of frustration and continued to fire at them.

"Think that fuck-face of an infected that yelled had to do with this bullshit!?"

Travis yelled as he continued to fire, reloading his gun quickly.

"Probably! But I don't care, these shit heads are dying tonight!"

Francis yelled as he saw infected dying while they were reloading.

"Who the..?"

Travis said as he heard a voice calling them.

"HEY GUYS!"

Jessie said on top of a roof waving at them, Ryan still shooting some of the infected to get their attention on them.

"Well, talk about the nick of time!"

Francis said as he sighed in relief, knowing that there's back-up now. He continued to shoot some of the infected to help Ryan out.

"Hey, how did you get up there!? Why are we down here!? This is bullshit!"

Travis said to Jessie as he looked up, wishing he was up there and not down in danger.

"Never mind that, we gotta take care of these damned infected!"

Jessie said as she began to shoot down the infected on the ground below her. The amount of infected began to shorten with the help of Jessie and Ryan. In a small amount of time, the infected ceased the attack and ran away, not knowing where to go due to the Screamer's scream dissipating.

"Looks like that's done.."

Francis said as he reloaded and sighed in relief. Bill and Travis looked up and thanked Ryan and Jessie for the help.

"No problem guys, only helping. We're going to go back down stairs now. It should only take two minutes."

Jessie said as Ryan and her began to run down the stairs. Bill and Travis sat down on the ground, taking a collective sigh.

"I'm gettin' too old for this shit.."

Bill said as he cracked his neck and his knuckles.

"Well, looks like your Parkinson's didn't come in. Nice job Bill"

"Screw you Travis"

Bill slowly stood up as he saw Jessie and Ryan coming out of the building. He greeted them with a handshake. Travis gave them a high five, and Francis just said Hey.

"Alright.. Let's keep moving guys, we don't want to fight more infected.. Hey.. Did anyone hear that?"

Francis turned around to where the infected were coming from. He saw a familiar figure walking slowly, crying.

"Oh.. This is some bullshit..WITCH!"

Francis screamed as the Witch began to run towards them. Her speed was way quicker than their usual encounters with the Witch. They all began to fire their guns at the witch, and watched it's speed slowly decrease as she fell to the floor, blood everywhere. Her body was riddled with bullets. She made a crackling moan as she fell to the floor in her own pool of blood.

"What.. What the hell was wrong with that bitch.. It was like she took some type of steroid or something.."

Travis said as he went up to her and shot her in the head, to make sure she dies.

"All I know, I don't want to fight one of those again, Almost half of our bullets missed her she ran so fast.. That bitch.. Hey, Witch, Bitch.. Get it?"

Francis said as he flexed his eyebrows up and down with a smirk on his face

"Ah shut up Francis"

Bill said with a chuckle as he reloaded his gun, making sure it was in good shape. Jessie was introducing Ryan to Travis. They seemed to get on respectively well. Bill, Francis, Travis and the rest of the group started to leave the area before they got the attention of more infected.

The area they left was completely empty... It was quiet... There was a small groan from where the Witch laid, as a claw on her hand began to twitch...

*&()&_*(&*(_^(*&_^(*&^(*&)&^(*^&)

Private Allen stared at the pile of dead bodies that stood before him

"oh Stephanie…you wouldn't believe how much our little Jess has grown..but..I guess Ill tell you about that when you wake up..I just hope you don't leave because of this little…art piece I've been working on…" Allen walked into the clinic, stepping over to the table where a woman laid on.

"My steph….we'll be together again my love..you just have to wake up.."

A/N: THERE YA GO…after a few months..I finally took the time to work on this ^_^ Review please..tell me what ya think should be improved! And Thanks again to my cousin for helping me with this chapter.


	10. A quick note

Wow…I apologize. For this whole…Go silent and missing for over two years thing…Well, what I want to say is, If anyone out here cares about it, I'll update…because I still remember my plans for this…But I don't want to be yelling at a missing audience, Know what I mean?


End file.
